Love for Sale
by SkankySpanks
Summary: Rachel Berry grew up knowing what money was good for. Now she earns the money herself, doing what she does best until her fathers threaten her cash fund and Rachel must find a way to get away from them and the damage they have caused her. Warnings inside. Rated M for a reason.


**Hey guys! So this is the second author that will be posting under this name! **

**My story is going to be multi-chaptered and will contain smut. Probably A LOT of smut. If you do not like these kinds of stories, I suggest you stop reading now.**

**THERE ARE SEVERAL WARNINGS: Underage sex. Oral. Anal. Ped in the beginning. Prostitution. And parental discipline (NON-ABUSIVE spanking) in later chapters.**

* * *

Rachel stood in the shower, running her fingers through her long, soft hair, working all the conditioner from her dark brown locks. She gave her hair one last quick rinse and reached down to the edge of the tub to grab a bottle of body wash. And not her usual sweet pea scent, but the scent she saved for nights like this. A luxurious, lustful smell of jasmine, water lily, and white amber filled the room. It was definitely not a scent you'd expect to find on a fifteen year old girl. But on these nights, Rachel wasn't fifteen. She was eighteen, though she didn't look anywhere near that age. Of course, her fathers' knew this and had a fake ID made in case someone wanted to see proof of age. They didn't want to run the risk of ruining their little business they had going on.

It had started when Rachel was eight. Hiram and Leroy had brought home a friend one day after work. It wasn't unusual for the Berry men to invite someone over for dinner, but that night, things were going to go a little differently. Hiram had brought home a lovely light blue, mid thigh length dress and Rachel thought it was the most beautiful dress in the world. It was much different than the other dresses she owned, this was a very grown up dress. It hugged her body and non-existent curves perfectly. Her hair was given a gentle curl by Leroy and he applied just a touch of makeup to her face. Rachel just knew this must have been a very important person who was coming for dinner as she wasn't allowed to wear makeup or wear clothes like this.

Michael Fritz was Hiram and Leroy's boss and after the Berry men had hit financial troubles a year earlier, he had gladly loaned the men some money to help them get by until they could get back on their feet. Sure Hiram and Leroy managed to gain some money back, but not enough where they could pay Michael back when he expected too. A year and three months after getting the money from Michael, they were three months and three thousand dollars late on repaying the debt. Mike threatened to sue the men unless they could come up with some sort of negotiation. If Mike sued, Hiram and Leroy would have to sell their home and lose everything. They couldn't put their daughter through that. And when Michael brought up a proposition that included Rachel, the men at first said no. They couldn't allow their daughter to be used because of their mistakes and choices. It wasn't until Hiram got a notice in the mail that Michael was planning to sue, he sat Hiram down and talked. They sat down with Michael and came to an agreement on the terms. Michael could only use his mouth and fingers and it couldn't happen until after Rachel had fallen asleep.

Hiram and Leroy wanted to make sure Rachel wouldn't wake up and slipped a small dose of sleeping pills to the child, telling her it was vitamins. Rachel, trusting that her fathers' would never hurt her in anyway, took the pills and happily ate her supper while she listened to the three men talk about work things, occasionally answering questions she was asked about school. By the time she finished her dessert, Rachel was feeling drowsy and was nearly falling asleep at the table. Rachel didn't remember much from that night, except that her dads' helped her up to her room and tucked her into bed after taking her dress off and hanging it up on the back of her door.

Michael came over for dinner a few times a month over the next six months, until it was agreed the Berry's debt was paid. The men were happy for it all to be over with and especially happy that Rachel had no clue as to what was happening all those nights. She would go on to have a normal childhood with no memories of Michael spending time in her bed while she slept. It was two and a half years later, when Rachel visited her dads' at work that Michael started to notice Rachel's body was starting to change. Eleven year old Rachel was going through puberty. He approached Hiram and Leroy, offering two thousand dollars for one more night with Rachel. Again, the men refused. They were done with Michael using their daughter. They wanted the past to be in the past. But Hiram and Leroy were threatened with being fired if they didn't agree. Michael was a powerful man with a lot of connections. He would make sure the men's careers were over for good. Again, Hiram and Leroy gave in. However, Michael made a specific demand or else he would call off everything and Hiram and Leroy would be jobless. This time, Rachel had to be awake.

Rachel never forgot that night. She was so scared, she was shaking. Michael tried to ease her worries by speaking in a gentle tone and using gentle touches. When he was done and finally left, Rachel wasted no time jumping out of bed and into the shower. She felt dirty. She felt his mouth, his hot breath all over her body. And his fingers, she felt his fingers touching her in places she knew he shouldn't. None of the Berry's ever spoke about that night and acted as if it never happened. It was four months later when Hiram and Leroy sat Rachel down, telling her they had been fired from their jobs. They claimed it was because the company was downsizing, but really it was because Hiram and Leroy had turned Michael down when he said he wanted to see Rachel again. There was no thinking about it, they flat out refused. Michael threatened they'd never get another job in the advertising industry and he was right.

No one hired the men.

They sold their home, moving into a small, two bedroom apartment. Leroy found a job, taking care of an elderly lady a few miles across town. Hiram struggled to find work and finally found a job at the high school, as a janitor. They had a hard time making rent and paying their bills. Often Rachel had to wear clothes that were too small and wore ratty shoes the elderly lady's granddaughter no longer wore. Rachel was thirteen and wanted to join few clubs at school, but they had all sorts of fees. They were also slowly becoming behind on rent and were possibly facing eviction.

Through mutual friends, Michael found out about the men's troubles and dropped by the house. After speaking with the men, Michael left, leaving them to talk to their daughter. Hiram and Leroy did not want to work for Michael; they'd rather struggle than to let the man sleep with their daughter. Rachel, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, learned the truth of her fathers' firing. Rachel knew her family couldn't afford for her to be in her school's glee club or pay for the dance and voice classes she needed to take in order to prepare for her future on Broadway. She did what she thought she had to do at the time to make sure her dreams came true. She told herself it wouldn't be forever. And the next day, Rachel cut school and went to see Michael at his office. Together, they made a deal.

When Rachel came home three weeks later, with a three thousand dollar check in her hand, Hiram and Leroy were angry that their daughter was giving sexual favors for money. Though over the next two weeks, Rachel came home with two more checks for the same amount and it was then that Hiram and Leroy realized, it wasn't such a bad thing. It wasn't long until both men had quit their jobs and used the money Rachel earned to support themselves.

Though Rachel had entered in on the deal, she still was not comfortable with what she was doing. But by the sixth time Michael came to visit Rachel, the girl had learned to close her eyes and imagine that she was somewhere else.

On Rachel's fourteenth birthday, Michael took Rachel to a nice restaurant and treated her to a shopping spree, where he dropped over five hundred dollars on her. Rachel couldn't deny that she had enjoyed herself that night. It was after that, when Rachel started going over to Michael's home or paying him a visit to his office. Their meetings became more frequent and Rachel started making more money, especially when Rachel began to get more involved during their trysts. Though they only performed oral sex and were not in a romantic relationship, when Rachel turned fifteen, Michael wanted to do more. He wanted to be the first to fuck Rachel Barbra Berry.

The first time was more of a painful experience for Rachel, but that quickly went away and was replaced with pleasure. Rachel's cash payments increased as well. Rachel liked having nice things. She had the trendiest and most expensive clothes and shoes. She got her hair professionally done every six weeks, along with getting manicure and pedicures. And every time a new version of the iPhone came out, she was first in line to get it. Anything Rachel wanted, she got. It was great sleeping with a multi-millionaire. She had so much money saved up in the bank, Rachel knew that when graduation came and she turned eighteen, she could move to New York with no problems.

Hiram and Leroy also enjoyed the lifestyle they were living and began to get even greedier. They wanted more. Soon, Rachel wasn't only having sex with Michael. She gained two more sugar daddies, both friends of Michael.

Tonight, Rachel was meeting with Alex, a tall, dark skinned lawyer. He paid well, just not as much as Michael could. He also wasn't as attentive to Rachel's needs and wants like Michael, but Rachel wanted money. Money to get her out of Lima when she turned eighteen. Money that would last her until she could get her career on Broadway going.

Rachel walked out of the house, giving her fathers' a half-hearted goodbye. Alex was waiting outside and she hurried out the door and got into the car. The drive to the hotel took an hour as they were going a few towns over. Alex was married and was a father of two; they couldn't take the chance of getting caught. Alex went into their usual hotel, got a room and returned to the car, handing Rachel the spare keycard to the room. He grabbed his overnight bag that contained a fresh, white button up shirt, deodorant and some other toiletries. After finishing with Rachel, Alex usually took a shower and put on a new shirt before he went home to his wife.

Waiting fifteen minutes for Alex to get into the room, Rachel got out of the car and went to one of the side doors, using the keycard to unlock the door. She got in the elevator, riding it to the third floor and found room 325. Alex was sitting on the bed, waiting for Rachel when she walked in.

"I don't have very long; I'm supposed to go to my daughter's dance recital." Alex said, standing up and peeling off his shirt and tie.

"I don't need a lot of time." Rachel winked. Over time, Rachel had learned a few tricks and also knew what got each of her sugar daddies off.

A shirtless Alex crossed the room, kissing Rachel. Much like with Michael, Rachel and Alex were not in a romantic relationship. It was purely just sex. "Turn around." Alex said and unzipped the back of Rachel's strapless red dress.

The red fabric fell to the ground in a heap and the teenager stood in only a thin, see through thong. Alex turned Rachel to face him and immediately bent his head, capturing a hard nipple in his mouth. Rachel arched her back, pushing the bud further into his mouth. He took turns switching between Rachel's breasts, sucking one and tweaking the other. Keeping one hand on her right breast, fumbling with the nipple, Alex knelt in front of the short girl.

One hand was used in removing the black thong from Rachel's hips. The panties were thrown somewhere around the room and left leg was brought up to rest on Alex's shoulder. Without warning, Alex buried his face in Rachel's pussy, swiping his tongue from the entrance of her vagina, up to circle around her clit. Rachel threw her head back and let out a throaty moan. The feeling of having her nipple being pinched and tugged while his stiff tongue worked its magic on her clit, sent waves of pleasure throughout Rachel's body. She felt a familiar wave deep in her belly, but before it could gain any strength, Alex's tongue left her heated core and the man stood up. The feeling went away and Rachel thought she was going to cry from the lost contact. It had felt so good. She didn't want him to stop.

"I'm so hard." Alex said, nearly ripping off his pants. He sat on the bed, knowing that once Rachel started, he wouldn't be able to stand. It was Rachel's turn to kneel and Alex took two handfuls of Rachel's hair, gently guiding the girl's mouth to his waiting dick.

Rachel opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around his swollen member. Slowly, Rachel began to suck his dick. After a while, she started bobbing her head faster, using one of her hands to stroke him at the same time. Alex didn't think it was possible for his penis to get any harder, but Rachel managed to do so and his grip tightened on her hair. Rachel winced when he pulled on her hair, urging her to go faster. Eventually, Alex let go of Rachel's hair and placed his hands behind him so he could lean back. Rachel knew he was getting close and she started using two hands. One stroked his shaft while she used her mouth and tongue and the other hand massaged Alex's balls. His hips rose off the mattress several times, his thrusts met Rachel's strokes in perfect timing. Rachel closed her eyes tightly, knowing he was about to come.

"Oh." He grunted, over powering Rachel.

Rachel slowed down her moves as Alex took over, becoming more aggressive in pumping his dick into her mouth. In one last thrust, his penis hit Rachel's gag reflex, sending tears to Rachel's eyes and semen down her throat. She hated when Alex hit her reflex, but it was unavoidable as he was pretty much in control during the last few seconds. Rachel wiped the glob of cum from her chin as Alex pulled out and she sat on the bed, waiting for him to recover.

It didn't take long and Alex sat up, pushing Rachel onto her back. He made is way between her legs. Thinking about having Rachel's tight pussy clamped around his cock made him hard once again. Rachel's pussy, though slightly wet from Alex's saliva, wasn't ready for him to enter. He didn't want to hurt her. He stuck two fingers in Rachel's mouth, letting the girl suck on them much like she did his dick, and then moved the fingers to Rachel's heat. Running his fingers through Rachel's folds, he carefully inserted the digits into Rachel's pussy. Rachel tensed at first from the intrusion, but it didn't take long for her juices to flow out of her vagina. He pumped his fingers in and out, gaining speed, making her pussy glisten with her fluids. Pulling his fingers out, he used brought them back up to Rachel's lips, spreading the juices on the flesh of her mouth.

As he kissed her, letting the beauty taste herself, Alex used a hand to guide his now fully hardened member into Rachel's pussy. Rachel groaned at the uncomfortable fit. After having sex with Alex for nearly seven months she thought she would be use to it by now. He didn't allow her much time to get use to having his dick inside of her before he pulled all the way out and pushed himself back in. Rachel groaned once again and finally relaxed when her body got use to him. Again, Rachel let Alex take over and do all the work. Closing her eyes, she focused on the waves of pleasure building in her stomach. Alex smirked as he moved a hand down to Rachel's pussy and flicked her clit, making the girl shriek in a surprised pleasure. The little bundle of nerves was in overdrive as Alex flicked it several more times, sending Rachel over the edge quicker than she had ever experienced. It was a quick climax, leaving Rachel wanting more.

"Please, again." Rachel practically begged.

"What do you want?" Alex panted. He wanted to hear exactly what Rachel wanted.

"To come. I want to come, again. Please." Rachel asked.

Alex grabbed Rachel's legs, pushing her knees towards her chest and when he drove into her again, he hit Rachel's g-spot.

"Oh, God, yes!" Rachel said. She let out a little scream of ecstasy when Alex hit the spot again.

"Did you like that?" Alex asked, dropping Rachel's legs to his side.

"Don't stop, please." Rachel whimpered.

"Tell me what you want." Alex asked as he slowed his thrusts, not wanting to get himself or Rachel off yet.

"I want you to fuck me until I come." Rachel huskily said. She was tired of the tortuously slow rocking.

Alex pulled out of Rachel and got off the bed. The young girl's mouth nearly fell open. Surely he was going to leave her like this!

"Relax." Alex chuckled, seeing Rachel's reaction. He bent down, picking up his bag, pulling out a toy.

Rachel's brow rose at the vibrator. It wasn't a thing between the two to use any sort of toys. Typically, Rachel gave Alex a blowjob and then Alex fucked her until he came again. Sometimes, Rachel would get to have an orgasm, but most of the time Alex was ready to leave after his second climax. She figured he must be having wife troubles.

"Are you going to use that on me?" Rachel purred, sitting up on her elbows and spreading her legs just a bit wider.

"Well it definitely is not for me." He laughed, climbing back onto the bed. He placed the toy next to him and grabbed Rachel's ankles, crossing her legs. Rachel took the hint and flipped onto her stomach. "Get on your knees."

Rachel got onto her hands and knees, spreading her legs, giving Alex access. The older man picked up the vibrator, turning it on to a medium speed. He entered Rachel once again, but this time Rachel didn't tense up and he slowly pushed in and out several times. When he saw that Rachel had gotten into a comfortable position, he reached around her and placed the vibrator against her swollen clit. Rachel began to moan and pant, loving how it felt being filled by Alex's dick and having the vibrator on her clit.

"You like that?" Alex smirked at the curse words that slipped from the girl's mouth every few seconds, the closer she felt she was getting to the edge.

"Fuck yes. Don't stop." Rachel heavily panted.

But Alex didn't listen. He pulled out of Rachel's pussy and took the vibrator away. For the second time that night, Rachel thought she was going to burst into tears. She was so close.

"What's the matter, little slut?" Alex leaned over Rachel, whispering in her ear.

"I was almost there." Rachel cried out. She could feel the flutters of her building orgasm fading rather quickly. "I need too."

"What do you need?" Alex asked.

He ran his hand along Rachel's rib cage, down to her hip, across her right butt cheek, and slipped his hand between Rachel's legs. Dipping his fingers into the wet folds, three digits found their way into Rachel's pussy, filling her once again. He rotated his wrist, curling his fingers each time they came to her g-spot.

"I need to come." Rachel said, she hated having to beg.

"You'll come when I say you can." Alex replied. "I mean it, you better not until I say you can. Understand?"

"Yes." Rachel sighed.

Alex sat back and smacked Rachel on her ass, making her yelp. "If you come before I tell you to, there will be plenty more of these." He smacked her once more. "Now, spread your legs some more."

Rachel wiggled her hips, spreading her knees a few more inches apart. Alex grabbed one of the pillows by Rachel's head and folded it in half, setting it between Rachel's thighs, making sure he could still get at her dripping pussy. He told her to move her knees in some to keep the pillow in place. He slid the vibrator under Rachel, but didn't turn it on just yet. Inserting only an inch of his dick into Rachel's throbbing center, Alex collected some of Rachel's wetness, and ran his lubed up member through Rachel's ass crack. A chill went up Rachel's spine. Alex entered Rachel once again, letting her pussy swallow his entire cock. He started pumping slowly and picked up the pace, going so fast and hard that Rachel had to put one hand on the headboard to keep herself from flying forward. When he decided Rachel was ready, Alex reached down between them and turned the vibrator on to medium speed.

"Yes! Yes!" Rachel shouted in pleasure.

One hand on Rachel's hip, Alex used the other that had turned on the vibrator to scoop up some more of Rachel's fluids. The girl was getting wetter by the second. He ran his fingers between Rachel's ass and did it a second time. He turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and continued to fuck Rachel. He felt Rachel's walls contracting and he knew she was getting close. To tease the girl further, Alex pulled all the way out and slammed back in. He did this three times, waiting a just a bit longer before entering her each time.

"I'm going to come." Rachel's voice shook.

"Don't." Alex growled, thrusting roughly into Rachels' pussy.

"I can't hold it."

"I said, don't." Alex smacked Rachel's ass hard, leaving a hand print.

That didn't help Rachel at all. Apparently Rachel liked getting spanked during sex, a fetish she didn't know she had.

"Please." Rachel said, tears filled her eyes. She wanted to let go so bad. She needed too.

"Not until I tell you." Alex smacked her again.

Alex fucked Rachel, holding his quick and almost rough pace and reached down, wiggling the vibrator around, tormenting Rachel even more.

"Alex, please." Rachel's voice continued to shake, along with the rest of her body.

Alex gathered more of Rachel's juices on his finger, getting a good amount. He took his other hand off of Rachel's hip, but didn't slow his thrusts into the girl.

"Now." Alex said.

It took a few seconds for Rachel to come to the edge again after holding it off for so long. But when Alex felt her walls contracting and saw the signs that Rachel was about to climax, he inserted his finger into Rachel's anus. She had never had never done anything anal before and this was an all new sensation for her. He added a second finger and Rachel came undone.

The vibrator, Alex's dick, and his fingers were working Rachel over, making her come hard. When her orgasm ended, Rachel rolled over onto her back, breaking all contact. Beads of sweat coated her forehead and her hair was nearly matted to her head. She closed her eyes, hoping to catch her breath and wasn't able to move an inch.

Alex took this opportunity to bury his face into Rachel's overly sensitive snatch. The girl gasped as his tongue went from her ass up to her clit, where he sucked on the little bud. Rachel began to writhe around on the bed, almost trying to get away from his mouth. He looped his arms under Rachel's thighs and held on to her hips tightly. He nipped and sucked on her clit and reached up to play with her hardened nipples. It didn't take long for Rachel to have her third orgasm of the night.

"What has gotten into you?" Rachel asked, once she was able to speak.

"You've been starting to slack and I figured you needed a good banging." Alex said. He glanced at the clock on the night table beside the bed and sighed. "I need to get in the shower. Same time next week?"

"Sure." Rachel nodded.

She slid off the bed and went in the bathroom to clean herself up. When she was done, she got dressed and sat on the bed and watched TV while she waited for Alex to get out of the shower. An hour and a half later, Rachel walked into her house and went up to her room.

Changing into a pair of pajamas, Rachel pulled her hair up into a ponytail and got into bed. She could tell she was most likely going to be sore in the morning. Though it was worth it, she thought as she opened up the drawer to her nightstand and placed her check inside. It wasn't going to be long until she could leave this part of her life behind her.

Far behind.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
